Tapion's Revelation
When the gang woke up, they found themselves in their destination - Shell City. SpongeBob and Partick are started to dry up from the lamp, while Ratchet and the gang are seperated inside the 'so-called' city. Kiva contacted Ratchet, Genis and Tapion first. Kiva: Ratchet, Genis, Tapion? You there? Tapion: Kiva, it's good to hear your voice. Genis: Yeah. Same here. Ratchet: W-What just happened? Where are we, anyway? Kiva: I guess the diver must've brought us to the surface and no doubt the crown must be at Shell City - a gift shop. Genis: What!? Tapion: That's not the only problem. SpongeBob and Patrick are drying up from that lamp. Ratchet: We got to save them first! Genis: The power output.. Let's regroup there. - The four regrouped and find the power plug to the lamp, but the way there is blocked by a door. Tapion: Where are the others? Genis: Thanks to the trackers on our coms, their heading straight for us. Ratchet: That's great and all, but what's with this door? Kiva: Let me open it. - Kiva used her Keyblade to open the door, but it's not working. Tapion: I don't think it's working, Kiva. Genis: I wonder.. - Genis looks a bit closer to the door, which reveals to be a Heartless called the Thresholder and Genis backed up by this surprise. Genis: Ahh! What the..!? Kiva: I got this! - Kiva fought the monster head-on and released it, only to discover that another type of Heartless, called the Possessor, is controlling it. Just then, Raine and the others showed up just in time. Genis: Raine! Raine: Ready when you are! Genis/Raine: Prismic Stars!! - The spell they cast attacks the Heartless without mercy and it fades away, defeated. Kiva was amazed by this spell Genis and Raine has pulled off. Kiva: Wow! That was amazing! Raine: Thank you, Kiva. This is a very skilled spell. If you want, Genis and myself will teach you how to use it. Kiva: Okay but first, we need to save SpongeBob and Patrick. - SpongeBob and Patrick sing out loud their favorite song, as Ratchet and the gang are realizing time is running out. Genis: Tapion! Tapion: I am ready. Genus/Tapion: Stream Edge!! - Genis summoned water as it flows within Tapion and, with his sword, slashed the power plug with water and the sprinklers on the ceiling go off, restoring both SpongeBob and Patrick in the process. Kiva: Alright! It work! - Just then, the diver and the Deadly Six suddenly showed up. Genis: Man, don't you guys let up? Karai: Now it's not the time to complain! Kiva: No kidding! Zik: It seems you lot don't know when to quit. I suppose revenge is in order. Kiva: Now you listen here, you jerks! You leave Ratchet and the others alone!! ???: A brave effort, yet foolish.. - The black-hooded man suddenly showed up, which Ratchet, Tapion, Reia and Kiva caught by surprise. Ratchet: Y--You! Kiva: This can't be.. ???: The ocean can no longer be useful to you. People begging for mercy from their hearts..and it's all because of you. Tapion: Don't bring their misery into this!! ???: You came all this way into Shell City, only to die by the darkness.. Kiva: That's not true! ???: Oh..? I sensed potential.. Why did you resist me? You don't even know what I am. Kiva: Umm... ???: Just as I thought..fool. In the end.. - The man raised his hand and prepares to attack. ???: ..you understood nothing. Reia: Stop! People doesn't deserve to suffer as we did. - The man backs up and sees a face he knew from the past. ???: You..! How dare you..! - Kiva looks at Reia questioned, as if she knows him long ago. Kiva: Uh, Reia.. You know him? Reia: I don't know, but.. His voice is so familiar.. ???: I'm leaving them to you. Destroy them. - The man vanished, leaving The Deadly Six to facing Ratchet and the others. Just then, the objects began to shake on their own. Genis: Woah.. What's that noise? Kiva: I don't know. - The animals came back to life and attacks both the diver and The Deadly Six. Zazz: Ahh!! Get lost, your brats!! Ratchet: Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it. Kiva: Totally. Raine: Now's our chance. Let's hurry and evacuate. Kiva: Right, let's go! - The gang get out of Shell City and headed towards the shore. Kiva asked Raine about the paper she's holding and Reia about the voice they heard from the black-hooded man. Kiva: Hey, Raine. What's with the paper? Raine: Well, I find this brochure. It should give us the location of the Sword of Tengu. Kiva: That's great. Say, Reia. Who was that black-hooded man? Reia: I honestly don't know, but his voice and powers are familiar somehow. I'm guessing that he's not from Organization XIII. Not to mention, he's the one who sent Omega Shenron, Max Zeus and Drago after us months ago. Kiva: Gee.. So, how many days do we got now? Raine: Not enough to go back, I'm afraid. Karai: Unless we want to let Bikini Bottom enslaved us, we need to go back now. Tapion: She's right. Every second will put us in more risk. Ratchet: In that case, I know just the person to call. - Ratchet takes the new summon charm from his pocket and Kiva looks at it with amazement. Kiva: Sweet.. Raine: There's one problem with a ride with him. With many technology within the TARDIS, it's only a matter of time before they fried up again from the ocean water. Kiva: But, what about Mr. Krabs? Alister: 'Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens'. Kiva: Oh.. Ratchet: This means that SpongeBob and Patrick will need a new ride to get back before time runs out. - SpongeBob and Patrick tried to used the bag of wind, but it went backfired as the bag flew away without them. Kiva: Great. Now they lost their bag. It's there any more transportation around here!? ???: I can take you there. - A giant lifeguard rushed towards the gang and offered their aid. Kiva: *gasp* It's David Hassalhoff! Raine: Not expecting a lifeguard, but we do appreciate your help. Ratchet: Okay, everyone. Stand back.. - Everybody stood back as an aura glows around Ratchet. Ratchet: I call upon the last Time Lord.. I summon thee.. COME, DOCTOR!!! - Just then, the TARDIS has appeared and the Doctor came out of it. Doctor: Man, I thought I turn right to London.. Ah, Ratchet. Good to see you again. You too, everyone. Kiva: Thanks, Doctor. Clank: Doctor, we need your help. We need to go back to Bikini Bottom and the TARDIS is the only transport fast enough to get there. Doctor: Don't worry, lads. We'll get there before you can say 'Whipply-wobbly timey-whimy..stuff'. Kiva: SpongeBob, give me the crown. It will be a lot easier to get it to the Krusty Krab before the king gets here and terminate Mr. Krabs. - SpongeBob hands over the crown to Kiva. Doctor: So, what's the catch? Zack: I was getting concerned about SpongeBob and Patrick.. Ratchet: We'll keep an eye on them during the trip back. If there's any trouble along the way, we'll swing in and help them out. Doctor: Now that's what I talking about! - Everybody just stood where they are. Doctor: Well, don't just stand there, mates! Allons-y!! Kiva: Oh, right. Let's go! - The gang, going in two separate ways, headed for Bikini Bottom. Category:Scenes